Minerva Clearstream
Minerva Clearstream is the one and only son of the dark overlord Protheus Maximus and the hydra master Athena Clearstream. Originally living a normal life, after a complex set of circumstances involving death, revival, a dystopian world and a resistance by the name of Sanctum, he fell into the void and was stained by it. Upon escaping, he assumed the identity of the''' Tao King, swearing on that day forth to live for himself only. For a time, he was searching for answers to his existence, whereupon he discovered the existence of the four Tao Gods. His mission became to obtain all four of them and turn himself into an omniscient being, but in his quest for knowledge he nearly destroyed all of reality, only to turn his back on it all at the last second. Dying from this encounter, he would ultimately find his answer on an elven planet, whereupon he gained the body of an elf. His current location is unknown, though it is presumed that he wanders the multiverse with his various Mu Spirits, occasionally interfering with outside matters, but otherwise not a threat to anyone...for now. Design and Overview It is unknown what Minerva appeared like before the plane crash, but when Protheus revived him within a homunculus body, he had no appearance, features, or even much of a personality, and wore a dark cloak to hide this. Over the events of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Lifestream", he was slowly able to regain himself while battling amongst various others, to the point that his form as a human was restored. Though, after nearly perishing in the void, he was stained by it mentally and donned an outfit as the 'Tao King'. The only time he was ever not wearing his gear during this time was when he was caught within the war between his father and a woman named Itsu Solace, and ended up being temporarily brainwashed, made to believe that he's a student from Antarctica - which was only temporary. This homunculus body was much like a normal human body upon being developed, the only real difference being that it was immune to diseases and didn't age. Upon gaining an elven body, while he looks mostly the same outwardly, he now has electric magenta eyes and pointed ears, though he wears a visor and grew out his sideburns in order to hide them. He can also move much more smoothly, with highly enhanced senses, and is capable of fine mana manipulation. He also has biological immortality, a healing factor unlimited stamina under daylight, though this is due to his cells soaking in the energy from the sun. At one point in time, a certain girl sliced off his hand with a trading card, and for some reason he wasn't able to regrow it. Due to this, he's had to use a mechanical adamantium hand to replace it. He has since discarded his Tao King disguise, though he continues to don the title. Minerva's personality is usually cold and rejecting, though after the events of the four Tao Gods and the encounter with an elf race, he has since lightened up to an extent. He is rather reclusive, preferring to distance himself away from things instead of involving himself, though he will step in if he must. Biography Death ''Coming soon...'' Sanctum-Lokista War ''Coming soon...'' Rise of the Tao King ''Coming soooooooonnnn...'' The Quest for Answers ''COOOMMMMIIINNNGGG SOOOOONNNNNNNN...'' Contemplatio ''Coming soon, okay?'' Яeverse Ƨide ''Coming Soon Or Otherwise Never''''' Cards Organization XIII An archetype that is comprised of the many Mu Spirits aiding Minerva, it has no focus in particular but has over thirteen different boss monsters, each of which Minerva can modify his deck to revolve around, ranging from Organization XIII The Superior of the In-Between" to Organization XIII The Key Memory. However, one thing notable about it is that it does not run any Trap Cards at all. Category:Characters